


dream so you can believe.

by badboysgoodlove



Category: Actor RPF, GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboysgoodlove/pseuds/badboysgoodlove
Summary: In which every time your soulmate dyes their hair, yours turns the exact same color.





	dream so you can believe.

Gun was pretty sure he didn’t have a soulmate. In his twenty-five years of life, his hair had never changed color if he didn’t dye it himself, it was tragic really. When he was young, Gun would dye his hair whenever he went somewhere new just in case he would meet his soulmate there, but he never had any luck. Most of his friends and even his little sister had found their soulmate already, and he was very happy for them really, but Gun couldn’t help feeling a little bit sad too. Sometimes he would spend hours imagining how his soulmate looked like, were they too tall for him? What if they were too short!?, did they even live in the same city as him?. All these questions remained unanswered. 

Gun had grown more and more tired of the soulmate topic as time passed by. One time when he was eighteen, he had dyed his hair as he usually did, it was a bright shade of orange. He was going on a trip with his sister and had hoped he would meet his soulmate there. When they went inside the airport Gun almost lost his balance, there was a girl with her hair a bright shade of orange. He couldn’t believe it; Gun was sure it was the same shade as his, he almost assured himself it was. He was about to run towards her when another girl with the same hair color bumped into HIS soulmate, what the hell?. Both their hairs were a perfect match, and Gun had cried until he fell asleep.

Finally, on his twentieth birthday, he decided he didn’t care anymore. Gun stopped dying his hair altogether, and even though his friends always encouraged him to dye it again, he never listened to them. It wasn’t until he met P’Off that his desire to know who his soulmate was reappeared again. 

The first few months he and Off spent working together, Gun learned a lot about him. He had a girlfriend, but she wasn’t his soulmate, Gun was pretty shocked by that. When he asked Off why he was dating her, he simply said she was like a safe place for him. They’ve known each other since high school, and she had met her soulmate there. Unfortunately, her soulmate had passed away a few years later, and she was devastated. As time passed, they grew even closer and decided to date each other. He wanted to ask about Off’s soulmate then, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

Gun was pretty much in love with Off by their second year as friends, every morning he contemplated the little bottle of hair dye placed in his bathroom sink. It was bright pink. He wanted so bad to dye his hair and see the same color in Papii’s hair it was agonizing, but then if it wasn’t him… Gun didn’t want to lose the sense of hope, so he never used it. He would put the dyed hair inside his drawer and go back to work; he had a lot to film with P’Off.

Time had flown, and today was a special day; Gun was getting ready to shoot the first scene of his new series with Papii, ”Theory Of Love.” Everyone was so excited to start filming, P’Off was going to pick him up in a few minutes to go together to the set. Gun was ready earlier this time, so he decided to check Instagram for a little bit; it was always the same. Everybody asked him the same questions, “P’Gun did you met your soulmate already?”, “It is Papii know it!” Read the comments under his Instagram posts. It was exhausting. He wanted it to be P’Off too. He took a deep breath.

He was crying; again, he was so tired of this, of this stupid ”destiny” he was condemned to go through. It was torturous; he didn’t want to wait anymore. If P’Off wasn't his soulmate, he didn't care; he was going to make sure Off fell in love with him as much as he was. He’d had enough, he went to his drawing just under the sink and took the damn good bottle. Gun was fucked, he opened it and put all the content in his hand. He had forgotten to wet his hair first, shit. 

Gun ran towards the shower, turned it on, put his head under the spray of water, and waited for a little bit until his hair was soaking. Gun turned off the water and started applying the dye in his hair, he ran his little hands up and down, then to the side and rubbed it hard. He wanted the color to be as bright as possible so that he could blind P’Off with it. He was crying rivers, a little bit of product had entered his eye, and it burned. The bell rang, and Gun froze. A few seconds passed.

“N’Gun! What are you doing? Can you open the door for me?” Gun was going to pass out. 

“I’m in the bathroom please let yourself in Papii.” Gun sad and proceeded to wash off his hair. He didn’t want to test his luck anymore. He heard the door cracking open. 

“Gun? Are you alright?” P’Off sounded serious “Your voice seemed a little forced, are you alone?” Gun wanted to scream, the fucking dye didn’t disappear, and his eyes were almost the same shade as his hair. 

He answered, “I’m okay P’, I’m just getting ready over here, I need to dry my hair, and I'll be done.” He hoped P’Off believed him, but he also hoped P’Off’s hair was bright pink too. ”Please wait for me for a few moments” He hoped, he hoped. 

“Mhm, alright then, I’ll wait for you little demon.” Gun was panicking now, he took the dryer and started styling his hair, that way even if P’Off wasn’t his soulmate he could look at least decent with his fucking pink hair. He was a mess.

Minutes passed, and Off was getting impatient. What was with Gun? He must be doing something else, maybe showering? “Stop it Off,” he said to himself, “you don’t want to get a hard-on in the middle of Gun’s apartment.” Off laid down in Gun’s bed, he could control himself for god’s sake. He had known little Gun for almost four years now, and he had managed to get into his nerves more times than anyone else. Off wasn’t a natural person; he had very few people who knew him well. Gun was one of them, well, almost. Gun didn’t know some things about Off like he had never dyed his hair, not one time because he was sure he didn’t have a soulmate. Gun didn’t ask about his soulmate, not once, so Off never told him. He didn’t know that he had broken things Off his now ex, they both were hurting themselves and decided it wasn't right. Off didn’t understand why he hadn’t told Gun that to be honest. And finally, Gun did most definitely not know that Off was in fucking love with him. 

But of course, he was, who wouldn't? Everyone was a little bit in love with Gun. He was pretty and seemed so fragile you couldn't help but want to take care of him; he had a smile that could kill; he was fierce. But Off was a coward; always had been, he knew that Gun had given up in soulmates a long time ago and even if Off were his soulmate he wouldn’t accept him, so he opted to keep quiet. Off had discovered he was in love with Gun almost two years back, when Gun had started dating Oab, for months Off had been in a bad mood almost all days and every time he saw Oab his hand itched like it virtually begged him to punch the poor bastard. But he never did. Off just watched Gun and protected him for afar, he knew he was just a friend, and that Gun didn’t think of him in any other way. Finally, when Gun broke off with Oab, Off was too happy to be a coincidence.

The sound of a doorknob moving pulled him out of his thoughts. When he looked up at Gun, he almost died right there and then. He had dyed his damn hair, PINK for fuck's sake, and he looked absolutely beautiful. He got up from the bed. 

The boy in front of him looked shocked. “Papii!!” Gun made a strangled noise with his throat as if he couldn’t breathe. He ran towards Off.

“You look really cute N’Gun!” He looked at Gun in the eyes, and suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, Gun’s eyes were wide, and he had a big smile on his face. Off ran to the bathroom looking for a mirror. His hair was bright, fucking pink.! 

“What the…” He touched it, and couldn’t believe it. He looked up and saw Gun standing there crying. Off panicked immediately “I am sorry N’Gun, I didn’t know…” he choked on his words “I know you don’t want this, please! Don’t cry please” Gun looked up at him so fast he heard his neck make a sound.

“Papii! I am in love with you, what the hell?!!” Off was dead. Not literally, and thank god, but he was almost there. “I’ve been in love with you for years now, Papii.” Gun was smiling and crying, and he looked as pretty as ever. Off decided to kiss him. 

They kissed for a long time, their hands playing with pink dyed hair. After some time, they had to breathe. Off pressed his forehead in Gun’s and said “I love you Gun” and the shorter boy closed his eyes “I love you so much” and Off kissed him again, he wouldn’t let go. They felt drunk.

Gun was dreaming. He was so happy he started to believe again.


End file.
